Escaping Insanity
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Four mutants runs away from their past to create a new future. But can they handle each others? The romance, action, and LUST! Pairings; Romy, Jonda, Xietro. Co-Authored. *Discontinued*


OoOoOoOo Disclaimer OoOoOoOo

We don't own X-men, if we did Romy would have had more time together, Jonda would have gotten together and X-ietro would have met.

OoOoOoOo summary OoOoOoOo

Four mutants runs away from their past to create a new future. But can they handle each others? The romance, action, and LUST! Pairings; Romy, Jonda, Xietro. Co-Authored by UHW and Leafee LeBeau, and TheDreamerLady. Lots of love goes out to Scarlet Sapphire.

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Leafee: Hello, It's Leafee LeBeau. I am writing this with Untouchable Hexing Witch and our lovable beta, DreamerLady. Yes, I know, I have not yet to finish my Jonda or Romy fan fictions, but I will, very soon. Then it's off to a Kiotr fanfict for moi! So, if y'all like Kiotr, check out my userlookup sometimes.

UHW: Hey all :D Guess who? ME! Lol, yup i'm back...kinda...heheh. I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of updates, what's it been? A month? AHHH /hides from angry crowd/ I'm sooo sorry. But i have good exuses...kinda. School's coming to and end soon so i'm having all my ending projects for all my classes (i'm so glad it's almost over ;D), also I've been working on my website, which will honor all my favorite couples ;D And...well...i've kinda been on a Harry Potter Craze...AHHHH! I'm sorry! It's not my fault, it's JK Rowlings! Anyway yup, i'm impatiently waiting for the next book to come out in July, so half my brain has been on Harry Potter couples. BUT don't worry to much, I still love my x-men evo couples and I will finish CoD. I even have the idea for my next X-men evo fic. Anyhoo, just know that you will see me and CoD during the summer when i'm freed from all my HW k? Anyway enjoy this new fic, with the sweetness that is ROMY, greatness that is JONDA, and the cuteness that is X-ietro 

OoOoOoOo Escaping Insanity OoOoOoOo

Chapter 1:

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

A young woman sat in her cell all alone in the darkness. Anger and rage filled her mind. Not because she where she's staying, but toward the man who put her there.

She once called him her father, the man she looks up to and made all the monsters under her bed go away when she was a kid. And there was also her brother. Pietro. She think of him everyday. Is he having the time of his life? Is he thinking of her? Does he even care if their father abandoned her? All that thoughts hurts her every time her mind told her no.

Wanda Maximoff wanted out, she wanted to be free and to be loved. The only thing she want is to have a friend or two. Everyone here treated her as if she's some kind of beast that have no heart. Her hands were tied back, which unable her to move. They've been tied since she came to this place. What she did to deserve this? She haven't had a clue. The only thing she remember was her mother screaming.

iThat was twelve years ago, when she was only six. Her twin brother was out making fun of the other girls. Wanda was at home with her mother and older sister. They were baking cake for her father, it was going to be a special night. Just the five of them, together as a family for the first time in a long time.

Wanda's mother asked her to grab the eggs out of the refrigerator. Something happen while she did as she was told. Her back was turn, everything were up in the air, before her sister could scream or shout, she was stabbed in the chest with a knife. Resulting her death. Her mother saw what was happening to her sister and she let out a frightful scream.

Wanda turned around to see everything flying, she got scared, "mommy?"

Her mother could not hear her. Because she too, was dying. The fire from the stove seem to spread like forest fire. Before it could reach her though, some metal object circle her body and got her to safety, where her father and her brother were waiting.

Pietro ran to his sister and hugged her. Their father did nothing to show sign of worries. Wanda looks at him, "father... what happened?"

Eric did not replied but seem to be deep in his thoughts.

The twin hugges each other. A week or so later, the same things almost happened again when the twin was with their foster parents, the Maximoff. Who were their guardians when Eric was out on business. Wanda nearly killed her foster parents and nearly killed Pietro if his power haven't kicked in. /i

Since that day, Wanda's lives became miserble.

MNMNMNMNM

"My lighter!" Screamed a madman, "I need my precious!"

"I think we should give him his lighter," nurse Eva told nurse Amanda.

"No, I like to see him suffer," Amanda said "stupid mutie."

"Don't call them that," Eva and Liz scowled.

"We call them mutie when we want," June said. "Now, let's get this insane kid into the cell so I can go home."

Eva shook her head. "I think he's cute."

"Lighter!" The young man screamed again.

"Shouldn't we just give him his lighter?" Asked Liz.

"No, he'll burn us all." Amanda said and June agreed with a nod.

"MY PRECIOUS!" He screamed louder.

"This reminds me of Lord of the Ring.." June thought out loud.  
Outside, a few blocks away. Two young people from the south have been fleeing a flock of killer robots known as Sentinels.

"Rogue," Gambit said, "wha' we do from now, cherie?"

"Ah don' know... how 'bout let those robots kill us both?" Rogue, with white streaks, replied sarcastically.

Remy rolled his eyes, "We' be runnin' away from t'ose t'ings f'r deux straight nuits. Dis is non healthy."

"Tha's what yah get fer flirting wit' me Virginia, Cajun." Rogue shout, getting annoyed of his complains.

"No' Remy's fault yo' so attractive." Remy smirked. He paused, charged a few cards and threw it at some Sentinels.

Rogue rolled her eyes and stopped in mid-air, she watched closely, the Sentinels were changing direction. "Remy! Look!"

"Finally," The Southern pair said. They were glad that the sentinels were going after them no more. But why did they head for that direction got them got curious.

"Should we follow dem and see wha's goin' down?" Remy asked.

Rogue nodded, "They may be hurting some helpless mutants. Let's go. We have no time to lose."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

'What a bore", a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes thought to herself as she sat impatiently on a large couch. The bald man was looking at her with an intent gaze. Her eyes were narrowed, but they stayed on him waiting for him to speak.

"I agree with Logan, you would make a valued member of the team. Now it all deepends on you. Are you willing to join and follow directions?"

The girls eyes traveled from the bald man to Weapons X's face.

"So...what do you say, Kid?" Wolverine asked her in his gruff voice.

"...Why not," X-23 responded. 'I have no where else to go anyway' she thought and looked down for a minute. Professor Xavier who read her thought was about to speak but stopped as a loud blaring noise echoed through out the mansion.

"Looks like your gonna be going on your first mission," Logan told her as she got up and a screen near the professor's head flickered on. All three of them stared at it as a large number of huge red robots appeared on the screen.

"Sentinels..." Logan murmured as he held a remote control.

"Assemble the team," Proffesor Xavier exclamied. As Logan nodded and was about to walk out of the study Storm barged in. She looked at Wolverine and took the remote out of his hands.

"Professor we have trouble downtown!" she started and changed the sentiels on the screen to another channel which held the news. A woman was speaking, but in the backround members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants were clearly visable.

Professor Xaiver sighed, "The sentinels will have to wait..." He then wheeled himself out of the room and was followed by the other two adults.

"X-23," Wolverine called back to her making her start following. Before walking out though she turned back to the TV where what seemed to be her next challenge stood there. She saw a small green guy with nasty green goop come out of his mouth cause chaos around him. she was going to continue walking when something,or more like someone caught her eye.

He was smiling smugly, and his sapphire eyes had a weird glint to them.

"X-23!"

X-23's face snapped to Wolverine's voice, with one last glance at the tv she followed to where the others had gone.

MNMNMNMNM

Wanda opened her eyes to the sound of footsteps. She knew it came from outside. She couldn't see who it was, since there were no windows here.

"It better not be them..." John whispered.

Wanda looked over, "What is it?"

"Sentinels." John answered, "deadly robots who kill mutants."

"Mutant? Am I one?" Wanda asked. No, she wasn't stupid. No one had ever told her she was a mutant, never explaining all of the experiments.

"I don't know, are you?" John asked.

"I can move objects with my hand..." Wanda whispered.

"We have to get out of here before they find us." John said, seemingly ignoring her comment.

"No." John look at her. "I'd rather die. There's nothing out there for me." Wanda continued, her face strong.

"If you come with me, I promise there will be." John said.

"How do you suggest we get out of here?" Wanda asked after as a little time passed, "As you can see, our hands are tied, and we're locked in this room."

"Think." John answered, hearing the footsteps closing in on them. "Come over here."

Just after Wanda got out of the way, the room was smashed by the Sentinels.

Wanda and John look at those robots with quite a bit of fear in their eyes.

"If we die... I just want you to know I'm St. John Allerdyce." They huddled close to each other. "And you can call me Pyro or John."

"And I'm Wanda Lensherr-Maximoff." Wanda said her name for the first time since she was six years old. "But you can call me Scarlet Witch."

"Mutants DNA detected." The Sentinels said in cold robotic tone. "Surrender now or die."

"What now?" Wanda whispered.

Before John could answer, the robot was completely destroyed, "Dis was easier den t'ought it would be..."

"Don't flattah yahself, Swamp Rat, we still have company." A girl with white bangs rolled her eyes.

"Yo' go help t'ose cute couple and let Remy do de rest, d'acorrd?" A tall man in a trenchcoat ordered, pointing to Wanda and John.

"Okay, be careful." The girl replied and flew down to the two.

"Are you gonna free us from this hellhole?" Wanda asked.

The white striped girl blew some hair off of her face. "Yea," was her answer, and then with a small pocket knife she cut the Wanda's straitjacket, then John's.

"Thanks." They smiled at their savior.

"Are yah two mutants?" The woman asked, "If yah are, do yah think yah can help me and that Cajun ovah there with the fight? "

"We're mutants, I can help you if there are fire around." Right as John said that, an explosion Remy caused started burning. "That's more like it."

Rogue look to Wanda, "I don't know. I can't control mine."

"Ah can see why..." The woman said as she saw everything in the room levatating and glowing blue. "Okay, yah can leave the fight ta us. Just get out of harm's ways."

"Trois t'go." A few yard from the cell, Remy was smirking as he took down two setinels in under five minutes. "Remy's good."

"But Rogue's bettah." The Rogue named woman interrupted.

"Remy know dat, cherie." Remy winked, causing her to glow. "So, what dat homme t'do?"

Before anyone could say anything else, all the flames suddenly turned into three giant arrow and headed for the remaning setinels, causing their system to burn and shut down.

"Bravo." Remy clapped.

John took a bow, and Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head. She look toward Wanda direction and notice that there was a Sentinel they didn't notice before. Her eyes widend as it got closer to Wanda.

John and Remy eyes did the same.

Down below. Wanda was afraid, but at the same time, relieved. All of her suffering was going to end as soon as this thing killed her. But what if it just captured her and make everything worse than it is already. She didn't notice that the Setinel was glowing blue and being crushed with her own anger. Wanda closed her eyes and thought of the only thing she knew. Revenge. The robot exploded.

The other arrived minutes later, Wanda opened her eyes to see them smiling. John went up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm not dead yet?" She asked, confused. "What happened?"

"Yah killed it," Rogue smirked. "Ah like."

"Where we go from here, cherie?" Remy asked.

"Ah thought ya would know, Cajun." Rogue rolled her eyes, "stop askin' me."

Wanda shook John off of her. It was cold, she didn't care, because now she's free.

Rogue finally remembered Wanda and John. "Would yah guys like ta travel with us? Ah'm gettin' annoyed wit' the Cajun. And it would be fun ta have a girl ta talk to."

"I'm in." John said and looked at Wanda.

"Sure, why not. Better than going back there." Wanda nodded.

"Bonjour, 'M Remy LeBeau, and dis belle femme is his cherie, Rogue." Remy introduced himself and Rogue.

Rogue glared at the red eyed Cajun, "He's obsess wit' meh. Ah don' understand why..."

"I'm John, and I'm obsessed with lighter. Can you get me a lighter? Because I miss my lighter very much. Lighters, flame throwers, or anything that can cause fire is my love." John continue on about his lighter and how it's his precious and how they took it away from him.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "I'm Wanda and he's insane."

"All men are, sugah." Rogue smirked when John and Remy gave an insulted look.

"D'acorrd. We're done wit' de introduction, le's get out o'here b'fore we bump into more Sentinels." Remy declared.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Leafee: Wow, Wee, I wrote more than Hex. Tehehe. Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter, because we're just getting started.

UHW: Yay! How was it? Good? Bad? Well hope you guys liked and that you'll review ;D Next time you see me will either be an update for this story, an update for CoD (I'm doubtful this one will come first) or a one-shot HP fic i'm doing on Draco & Pansy...ehhe...don't kill me. Love ya lots and until next time ;D - UHW 


End file.
